1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus for storing a received image.
2. Related Background Art
There is a facsimile apparatus for preserving image data received via a facsimile to a hard disk without recording onto a paper.
Such a facsimile apparatus is used to save papers or to preserve the received image data to a medium other than the paper.
However, in such a facsimile apparatus, when the image data preserved in the hard disk is searched, there is a way nothing but the image data is searched by using the telephone number on the transmission side as a key word, so that it is difficult to search desired image data. In order to input the image data into a filing apparatus in which the image data can be easily searched, the image data preserved in the hard disk is once read out from the facsimile apparatus and is recorded onto the papers and the recording papers must be read into the filing apparatus, so that those operations are very troublesome.
It is an object of the invention to provide an image receiving apparatus which can solve the above problem.
Another object of the invention is to provide an image receiving apparatus which can improve a using efficiency of the user.
To accomplish the above objects, according to the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising: receiving means for receiving data; first and second memory means for storing the data; and processing means for processing a plurality of data in parallel, wherein while said processing means is processing one data, when the receiving means receives another data, the processing means continues the process of the data that is being processed and allows another data from the receiving means to be stored into the first memory means and, further, allows the another data stored in the first memory means to be stored into the second memory means.
According to the invention, there is also provided image processing apparatus comprising: receiving means for receiving data; first and second memory means for storing the data; control means for storing the data from the receiving means into the first memory means; and third memory means for storing additional information, wherein the control means adds the additional information stored in the third memory means to the data stored in the first memory means and allows the resultant data to be stored into the second memory means.
According to the invention, there is also provided an image processing apparatus comprising: receiving means for receiving data; first and second memory means for storing the data; instructing means for instructing so as to store the data stored in the first memory means into the second memory means; control means for executing a control in either one of a first mode in which after the data from the receiving means was stored into the first memory means, the data stored in the first memory means is stored into the second memory means irrespective of an instruction from the instructing means and a second mode in which after the data from the receiving means was stored into the first memory means, the data stored in the first memory means is stored into the second memory means in accordance with an instruction from the instructing means; and selecting means for selecting either one of the first and second modes.
According to the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising: receiving means for receiving data; first and second memory means for storing data; third memory means for storing a plurality of additional information; and control means for allowing the data from the receiving means to be stored into the first memory means, wherein the control means selects either one of a first mode in which the additional information selected before the receiving means receives the data from among the plurality of additional information stored in the third memory means is added to the data stored in the first memory means and the resultant data is stored into the second memory means and a second mode in which the additional information selected after r the receiving means finished the data reception from among the plurality of additional information stored in the third memory means is added to the data stored in the first memory means and the resultant data is stored into the second memory means, and the control m means subsequently executes a control in the select ed mode.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become e apparent from the e following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.